firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Orso dan Luthar
'''Crown Prince Orso' is next in line to the throne of The Union, and very much cut from the same cloth as his father, King Jezal. Absolutely everyone considers him a silly, foppish, lech of a prince. Appearance and Personality Prince Orso is a damn good-looking fellow, despite a bit of a paunch. He may be lazy, indolent, hedonistic, and a waste of space, but at least Orso is fully aware of his shortcomings. He has an easy confidence, without a shred of pretence, a sharp sarcastic wit, and is genuinely kind to those around him. Orso’s internal monologue shows that he desperately craves to do something, anything, useful. History Prince Orso was named for his maternal grandfather, Grand Duke Orso of Talins. Raised from childhood in the palace, surrounded by all the pleasures that indulgent sycophants could dream up, he's grown to be a feckless man, who does nothing but ingest every intoxicant substance known, avoid his responsibilities, disappoint his mother, and cavort with prostitutes. It's a common saying that he must have bedded 5,000 prostitutes. This might have been endearing when he was younger, but not anymore. Unlike Prince Ladisla who surrounded himself with sycophants, Orso’s closest companions are all curiosities: Tunny, a cynical ex-soldier; Yolk, the butt of his jokes; and Hildi, a quick-witted waif whose previous job was laundering soiled sheets in a brothel. A Little Hatred Prince Orso’s story begins at a public execution. He hates hangings, and vaguely ponders stopping it, but, as with so much else, circumstances conspire to stop him doing the right thing. Bremer dan Gorst arrives to take him to his mother. Queen Terez is keen for her son to marry, but Olso dismissed each eligible bride one by one with a caustic remark. In the end, Orso pithily suggests Savine dan Glokta, but his mother is not amused, obliging him to promise he'll have nothing to do with the woman. The scene immediately cuts to him and Savine having sex; the pair have been lovers for some time. When news arrives in Adua that Stour Nightfall has overrun The Protectorate, Prince Orso finds it hard to suppress a new and unaccustomed feeling; a determination to do something about it. Though his father gives him permission to raise a military campaign, Orso quickly learns the difficulty of getting anything done in The Union. In need of funding for his regiment, Orso turns to Savine, who inexplicably agrees to lend him the money. A few weeks later, Prince Orso is inspecting his newly minted army. Savine supplied the funding, and Colonel Forest provided the discipline, but he still feels rather proud of himself. When he finds out his lover has been caught up in the Valbeck insurrection, he rides right to save her without pause, and brilliantly negotiates a peaceful resolution like a true ruler; even Superior Pike is impressed. Reunited with Savine, he finally confesses his loves for her, that he's useless without her, and wants to marry her. Prince Orso’s happiness is short-lived. First, he's horrified to discover that the rebels have all been executed, after he promised them amnesty; the orders came from the Closed Council, with nobody bothering to check with him. Then, Savine breaks up with him in a note, after learning that they share a biological father, but giving him no explanation and leaving him miserable. Next, he has to endure a triumph, where the common people consider him a mass murderer and a coward. Orso does gets a little respite in a brief liaison with an intriguing Northwoman, but then his father dies, leaving him stuck with the crown he doesn't want. Illustrations tumblr_pyb8suexJT1rj2gq2o1_500.png Orsowatermark.png Orso.png|Orso by Korse Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Union Category:POV characters